legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisa Reinford
Alisa Reinford is a main character and a heroine of The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel tetraogy. She is a member of Class VII and one of the main heroines. She is the heiress of the Reinford Group being the president's daughter where she later inherits as part of her own decision. Profile A young woman of a slender build, she sports long blonde hair with pigtails and accented with purple ribbons. In the game's intro, she wears the crimson uniform for Class VII with black thigh-high stockings and brown knee-high boots. In Trails of Cold Steel, she wears the standard special Class VII Thors uniform with lengthy socks. She sports pigtails while also letting the majority of her hair out. Personality Alisa is fiery and strong-willed, often letting her emotions overwhelm her logic. Guided by a strong moral compass, she could not sit idly by while the Reinford Group began to develop dangerous weapons, such as the rail guns stationed at Garrelia. She often holds grudges over the slightest misunderstanding, such as the incident with Rean in the Old Schoolhouse at the beginning. She gets flustered by unexpected events such as being asked to room with boys, or when members of her family show up unexpectedly. She frequently displays pride and a rebellious streak, with her mother as the target for her frustration. Her fiery demeanor masks a deep sense of compassion and understanding, and Alisa comes to the defense of her family when the Reinfords are mocked. With time, her grudges often cool - her behavior towards Rean haunts her and she apologizes within a few weeks. Character Bond Alisa was seemingly expressed as the cover girl of Trails of Cold Steel ''and ''Trails of Cold Steel II and seen to have developed her feelings mostly to Rean. She always been jealous to rumor played girls of Rean, like Captain Clair meeting him in the bar at Roer in cocktail dress. She's grateful after reuniting with Rean at the Nord Highlands following the events of the Civil War in Erebonia, almost slipped her tongue to confess her apparent feelings towards him with everyone watching mostly her Grandpa Gwyn Reinford. Although her relationship will develop, but depends on how the player will control the events and bonds of both Rean and Alisa. Some Bond Events trigger the Student's Notebook to update Alisa's Profile. Remember that the events can only be triggered in a chapter following the events in the post-chapter: Cold Steel: ''A Present: 'Together with Rean, she sent a hat as a present to Gwyn in the Nord Highlands.'' This event will only be available after the third Field Study of Class VII. '''Cold Steel II: ''First Meeting:' It turns out that Rean and Alisa first met when Alisa came to Ymir on vacation with her family.'' This said event will only be available after the reunion with Jusis Albarea. Can only be triggered once after that and won't be after the next rest day. Character Profile Background Alisa Reinford is the single daughter of '''Irina Reinford and Franz Reinford (Black Alberich) and heiress to Erebonia's largest heavy industry corporation - the Reinford Group. Her life as a wealthy commoner was heavily scrutinized by the nobles, unable to realize why their family is much more wealthier than of the Great Four Houses. After her father's death, her mother employed Sharon Kreuger as their family's maid. This made her mother prioritize the business further and made it even bigger, evolving it into 5 industrial factories concentrating into their own R&D while relying on metal resources at Sachsen Iron Mine. Alisa's reactions to her mother became more oblivious by the span of events including her grandfather's resignation from their business and his disappearance, and also her super business mindset leading her to plan all necessary time in meeting up with their business partners. This leads to her enrollment into Thors Military Academy to escape her mother and also her maid in the process. Trails of Cold Steel I Alisa was chosen to be a part of a socio-political experiment class - the Class VII whom were selected for their high aptitude with the new ARCUS orbment their company has developed with her mother supervising the project. She would later became flabbergasted because of her mother position in Thors' Board of Directors. She was the first person who met the series protagonist, Rean Schwarzer, at the entrance of Trista Railway Station and had a heart wracking incident by the start of their "Orienteering Exercise". Overtime, Alisa works hard to find her own path, she began to open up towards her new classmates, and more openly towards Rean who was always been hearing her problems just like in the Nord Highlands '''and at '''Reinford HQ. However she felt more cautious to Rean including their same room boarding at Celdic and Rean's evening rendezvous with Captain Claire at a bar wearing cocktail dress. She would later emphasize the ways her mother runs the company and promised her to show all her achievements in order to exceed Irina and undo the wrong doings of the current CEO. Aside from their monthly field studies, Alisa together with Rean and the rest of Class VII ventures the Old Schoolhouse as a part of their monthly responsibilities on their day offs. She and the rest of their class became sub-contractors to the Divine Knight Valimar while Rean is its awakener. In the end of the SC1, Alisa joined the rest of her class in defending Trista and helping Rean escape from Crow after their defeat in a battle against their Divine Knights while onboard Valimar with Celine. They were later rescued by the Courageous whom interfered to let their class escape in three groups as she, Gaius Worzel, '''and '''Millium Orion heading into the Nord Highlands. Trails of Cold Steel II When the Erebonian Civil War and Trista was invaded, Alisa and the rest of Class VII remain on the battlefield to let Rean and Valimar escape. A fact left her weary when Class VII was scattered throughout Erebonia, until Rean manages to regroup with everybody and Alisa fully embracing him for his safety. After the civil war, Alisa resolves to heavily clean up all the tarnish of the Reinford Group with her reconciled mother. In later time, she becomes senior manager after studying real-time management skills with advice from Sharon and her grandfather. She was then put in charge of Orbal Staff departments and the new ARCUS II Orbment Project. Alisa strive towards her dedication to reform her family name as a negotiator with the military academies instituted by the Epstein Foundation, vowing to reunite with Rean and her friends someday. Game Notebook Trails of Cold Steel I Year I, Class VII, Lacrosse Club Looks like a reserved noble, but says what she really thinks. Surprisingly naive and meddling. # Reinford: Daughter of the chairman of the Reinford Company, the Empire's largest heavy industry corporation. # A Present: Together with Rean, she sent a hat as a present to Gwyn in the Nord Highlands. # Daughter: While opposed to her mother's ways, she still worries about her as her daughter. Trails of Cold Steel II Year 1, Class VII, Lacrosse Club Daughter of the Reinford Group chairman. Refined and dignified as any noble, but can't turn a blind eye to those in need. # First Meeting: It turns out that Rean and Alisa first met when Alisa came to Ymir on vacation with her family. # Mother's Love: While sorting Irina's study, she found a photo of herself when she was younger. She realized her mother cares for her. # RF Group: She resolved to return to Roer in order to aid her mother and grandfather in rebuilding the Reinford Group. Trails of Cold Steel III Former Class VII group member / RF company Daughter of the Reinford Group chairman. Refined and dignified as any noble, but can't turn a blind eye to those in need. # For Now...: Being able to lean a little on Rean, who acknowledges her efforts more than anyone else, Alisa smiles as she is able to keep on going again. # Publicly Acknowledged Relationship?: Even in the eyes of everyone, the two have a nice atmosphere around them, but they don't seem to be particularly dating? The students tease them for that. Quotes ''Trails of Cold Steel'' Trivia * She is a member of the Lacrosse Club at the Academy. * She is often used as a cover girl or poster girl alongside Laura S. Arseid and Fie Clausell. * Her bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel is called "R is for Romance". * Her bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel II is called "A Lease on Love". * Alisa has an animation heroine costume named "Magical Girl Alisa", whereas Rean Schwarzer has the "Demon Prince Rean" costume, the antagonist and also the Magical Girl's pair. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Party Members Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Class VII Category:Thors Academy Alumni Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Imperial Commoners Category:Archer